VNegative Chapters 410 and Epilogue
by Twifreak1721
Summary: The rest of my fanfiction. Enjoy!


**Chapter 4: The Accusation**

The next week, things were back to normal. Everyone enjoyed their hunting trip, especially Edward who couldn't stop talking about the lions he scored. Whatever. That morning I needed to inform the family of a schedule change.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna walk home today," I told everyone as I walked down the stairs.

"Why would you do that?" Esme asked in a worried tone.

"I need to take some nature shots for art class."

"Can't you just download some?" Emmett joked.

"I don't cheat, at least not in a breeze course like Art," I snickered.

Both of my parents gave me a look and I added, a "Just kidding".

"So, is that ok?" I asked to be clear.

Everyone slyly gave a look to Alice, but I noticed it and she gave a little nod and my dad said,

"It sounds fine, just be home before four".

"Got it!"

Maybe Emmett was right, this is ridiculous. I've lived in this town my whole life, I take my walks with Edward, and I get lost in the woods. I really should call someone to get me, but after all the joking in the car on the way to school that morning about me being a material girl not able to "rough it" in the woods, I was not about to back down from this easily.

Almost an hour later, I started to waver. Okay, now this territory doesn't even look familiar. I was seconds away from getting my cell phone, when I saw someone.

"Hello! Excuse me! Do you think you could help me? I'm lost!" I kept shouting.

The guy turned around and said, "Sure, where do you live?"

I walked toward him and when I was about a foot away from him, his face twisted in agony, and suddenly talked to me in a disgusted tone.

"What are you doing on our land?"

"What?"

"Can't you honor your promises?"

"Excuse me, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!" I started to get scared, this guy was obviously furious at me, and he was even trembling.

He stopped for a moment and looked at me deeply for almost five minutes. "If you're human, why do you smell like _that_!"

I gave him a very scathing look and snapped at him, "Listen, I don't know how your mother taught you to treat a girl, but this isn't it! I'm here hopelessly lost, trying to ask for help then you yell at me that this is your territory, stare at me for like an hour, and then tell me I smell bad! I'd think rather endure the mocking of my brothers! Now apologize!"

He looked almost surprised at me. "I'm extremely sorry for my actions and sincerely hope you will forgive me, I just had you mistaken for something else. I would be happy to assist you."

"That's better, now my name is Olivia Cullen."

Once again he looked at me for a few minutes, and said, "Cullen? Are you certain?"

Instead, of saying the insult I was thinking, I decided to forget it since I really needed his help.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"My name is Sam Uley; oh, and I know where the Cullens live I'll take you, hop on."

"You want me to get on our back? I don't think so."

"Aren't you used to it?"

"Well, sometimes my brother carries me on my back but he's the only one in my family allowed to do so, so not really."

"I guess the speed is uncomfortable."

"Huh?"

He took yet another look at me and exclaimed, "Wow! I guess they aren't as noble as they pretend to be. Huh."

"Excuse me, but every teenager in the town of Forks wishes they had my parents, so I'll excuse that comment."

"All right, well let's start walking; this will take at least an hour."

I sighed and said, "Okay, thanks again for helping me."

As we were walking we engaged in light, formal conversation. But after a half hour he started asking questions that were kind of strange.

"So, you trust your family completely right?"

"Of course, don't you trust yours?"

"Uh… yeah, but yours is…special."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"More like an observation."

Ten minutes later he asked, "Have you ever looked into the history of Forks?"

I gave him a look.

"Right. Well, where in the place live it's a part of this tribe-"

"Oh! The Quileute tribe, right, I have heard about that. That's cool."

"Well, we kind of have our own territory in Forks."

"So, that explains your little outburst before."

"Yeah, once again I am sorry for that."

"It's fine."

"Has your family ever mentioned that?"

"No. Should they have?"

"Yes, dammit!"

I stopped, and he apologized.

We were silent, and then he said, "I know you'll take this the wrong way, but I don't think you should trust your family too much."

"I can't believ-"

"Just tell _them _to keep of our land, but you're acceptable I guess."

"Wow. I'm so honored. Anyways, what do you have against my family?"

"Let's just say they're the type of creatures who will try to rip my head off if I tell you more. I'll let you figure your family out and be betrayed by them by yourself."

I was so furious I couldn't speak.

"Just walk in a straight line that way and you be in your house in five minutes. Nice meeting you, Olivia Cullen…by the way don't cross your family off the list if rumors of supernatural beings in Forks ever come up."

I just stood in mixed anger, confusion, and disbelief as I watched him jog away.

My family would _never_ betray me.

Before I even touched the doorknob, everyone came out of the house with a barrage of worry-filled questions. I stood and listened until they got it all out.

Then, finally Edward demanded, "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I turned it off as soon as I started snapping shots, because you guys were bothering me!"

"Do you realize you are two hours late? We have a right to know where you were young lady!"

"Well, I kind of got lost and this guy helped me get back."

"Wait," Jasper interjected, "doesn't anyone notice how she smells?"

"What?"

They all paused for a second and Jasper demanded, "_Who helped you get back?_"

"Uh, Sam Uley."

They all paused again, and the questions flooded once again while I waited.

"Guys! He was a little weird, but pretty nice and helpful to me, though he doesn't seem to like you. Have you ever met him?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well, for some reason he has issues with us, mostly you guys."

"Did he say anything unusual about us?" Carlisle asked.

Since this day really tired me out, I didn't feel like telling the truth about my weird confrontations with Sam. So I just said, "No."

Edward gave me a "Why are you lying?" look, while I shot him a "Because I'm tired, that's why" look.

"Can I go to bed please, I'm exhausted!"

"Yes, we have some things to discuss," my dad had a worried look and added, "Good night."

"'Night."

As I headed up the stairs, I heard Emmett ask, "What the hell happened, how could you not see that coming?"

Then Alice said, "I know, maybe…"

And I didn't care about the rest, I just wanted sleep.

But, as I lay in bed, Sam's words echoed in my head:

"_I'll let you figure your family out and be betrayed by them by yourself."_

Whatever. He's ridiculous; my family has never let me down, _ever_.

I would forget about everything Sam said, there was no truth to any of it.

Why did both Sam and my family have a problem with the way I smelled? Maybe I need to stop having perfume mailed to me from Europe.

**Chapter 5: A Way To Find Out **

"…so you each will select a subject on the history of Forks, and give a 10 minute oral report," my history teacher Ms. Bane said the next afternoon at school.

Nice. So now I was confronted with the "history" of this place.

"Ms. Cullen, how about I give you the first pick, what would you like to do your report on?"

Maybe this was kismet, I might as well embrace it.

"Well, I have heard there were many rumors of supernatural creatures in Forks about a century ago, so I'd like to do something with that." I'm sure I sounded insane.

"What an inspired idea!"

And the rest of the class nodded with approval. Okay…

"You're doing what?" Rosalie practically screamed at me in the car.

"Are you crazy?" Edward added.

"Why are you freaking out, so I'm doing a report on monsters, what's the big deal? It's not like they're real. Besides it's more interesting than the founding of the important buildings here."

"You're not taking this seriously," Edward said.

"Whatever, I'm not changing my mind. Plus, Ms. Bane already wrote down in her book. Too late."

"No, it isn't," Rosalie said.

"Yeah it is, my class loved it and if you or mom and dad do anything to get me to change the topic, I'll never speak to you again!"

They all looked at one another and Jasper said, "You're sure you don't believe in any of this monster crap?"

Slightly hurt and unsure why I felt this way I still responded, "Yeah, its all make-believe."

Edward gave me quick look of worry, and focused on the road.

Yes, it's just make-believe, that's all I kept repeating to myself until we got home.

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

It wasn't until the weekend after this that I actually started the project. Maybe because I tend to procrastinate, or I really did not want to discover something that would terrify me, but I just took my time to start this. I decided I wanted to be alone when working on this, but Edward kept making excuses for why there were nowhere any of them needed to go. But after that two week span, the whole family finally told me they needed to go on one of their camping trip. This time, I helped them pack because I seriously needed to start this project.

Before they left Edward said, "Good luck on this project and if you ever need to talk to me or any other Cullen just call us, no matter what it is. And, remember we love you immensely and would never want to hurt you intentionally." Then he hurried into the car before I could respond.

This statement pretty much confirmed my suspicions that something was up with my family, and I couldn't race to my computer fast enough.

_I can't believe this,_ I thought. My parents made it very clear that they trusted me completely. So, why when I typed in "ancient creatures of Forks, WA" in the Google search box, did a message saying "This subject has been blocked" show up on my screen. This has never happened before. I mean, once my friend Tom used my computer while I went downstairs to get some sodas, and he looked up porn, and it came up! So they think make-believe myths are more dangerous than naked women. Whatever. Obviously I can't do online research here.

The Forks Public Library was a little more helpful. This time I asked the librarian if she had any books having to do with the subject, and there were many, but I picked one that seemed promising.

I typed in the same thing I did at home, and millions of links came up. Most of them looked like crap. But one seemed reliable. This site was definitely taken seriously by its creator. On the home page one of the lines caught my eye: _In areas of the Pacific Northwest, creatures described as werewolves and vampires have been reported._

_WHAT? _I retained my composure to look for details on those creatures.

_The main connection to werewolves is the Quileute tribe who reside in various areas such as Washington and Alaska._

Once I saw this, I realized Sam must be one of those (I can't even think the word) _things_. And I knew what my family could be, from the following line: _Natural enemies of the Quileute tribe are known to be vampires, or as they call them "the Cold Ones"._

The Cold Ones? What the hell?

I flipped open my book to the Table of Contents and there for Chapter 17 was "The Cold Ones" the exact same wording.

I mostly skimmed but these heart-stopping phrases slowly and surely put me over the edge: "unnaturally cold skin," "rapid eye color change," "unable to digest food or drink," "great speed," "unique talents or 'superpowers'" and "immense strength".

I was shaking, literally shaking with so many emotions. The librarian asked me several times if I was okay as I gave her my library card with a trembling hand. I kept repeating "I'm fine, thanks".

I actually ran home, went straight to my room, got under the covers of my bed and cried all day and night. I felt betrayed as Sam had said, and lied to. I also felt incredibly stupid and naïve for not figuring this out sooner.

The next morning, I didn't even try further investigation into this. I would just stay in this house, blow off school, and wait for them to come back. In the meanwhile, I was trying to prepare what I could possibly say to them, especially Edward. His words had such new meaning now: _And, remember we love you immensely and would never want to hurt you intentionally._

Yeah, but you did anyway, and in the worst way possible.

**Chapter 7: The Proper Preparations?**

I didn't even realize an entire week had gone by until I heard the car pulling into the garage. This was it, I had my whole tirade planned out and ready say. I had a backpack full of money, credit cards, and ATM cards and two suitcases so I could stay in the local inn or anywhere else as long as I needed to. Everything was ready, especially me…or so I thought.

I put on my gray hoodie, as I heard the rain start to pour, and looked out my window to be sure it was them. I wouldn't even mind if it were robbers as long as I could have just five more minutes crying in my bed.

How ironic. The first person (or not?) I saw was my so-called brother Edward. I really thought I was ready to confront them about this, but I wasn't. I hated them too much. Suddenly, Edward looked up to my window and stared directly at me. He had an apologetic face mixed with utter sadness. I quickly turned and walked away.

As per usual, my dad burst through the door yelling out, "We're home!" but not as happily as usual.

I procrastinated upstairs, pacing in circles. Then, Emmett yelled, "Come on sis! We wanna hug ya! We missed you!"

For some reason, that set me off.

I ran toward my door and yanked it open, then stalked to the top of the stairs. I looked at all of them for almost a full minute. Then Esme asked, "What's wrong sweetie?"

A tear ran down my face and it surprised me, but I realized it was a tear of fury. Fury that they could lie to my face for fifteen years. Telling me I'm crazy when I was right, and fury at myself for thinking that they actually loved me.

I angrily walked down the stairs, all the time looking at all of them. They just stood there wordlessly, trying to decipher my emotions and the reason behind them. Though, Jasper seemed to have an inkling, but were the rest of them really that stupid?

I walked by each of them, staring into each eye. And Edward, at the end of the line they had formed in the living room, just had that apologetic look, and I just walked out the door. It was raining hard now, but I just kept walking, then when I heard them start to come after me, I began to run. I just kept running.

And I didn't think I was ever going to stop.

**Chapter 8: The Confrontation**

Eventually, they stopped me. Of course they did, they certainly were not afraid to show their true colors now. Super speed, how irritating.

Everyone surrounded me in a circle, so there was no way I could escape successfully. Edward had his arms around me, and I was trying to make it clear that this was not acceptable for me.

"Get the hell off me, you lying, crazy son of a bitch! I hate you!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs and kicking as hard as I could.

"Olivia, there is absolutely no way to escape, so you may as well give up." He had absolutely no emotion in his voice.

"I don't frickin' care! Let me go!"

"No."

"Fine, then just kill me already, all of you, why don't you just jump on in and join the hunt, you dirty, disgusting, heartless, soulless BLOODSUCKERS!"

He instantly let me go, and they all stared at me with their mouths wide open, while I was on the ground sobbing so hard I could barely breathe. When I calmed down, Rosalie was the only one who spoke.

"What did you say?"

"I said why don't you guys just kill me now, the secret's out so you're gonna have to just suck all my blood out like the horrendous monsters you are!"

"Honey, why would you think-" Carlisle started to say.

Now I was about to start a tirade. "Don't you dare call me 'Honey' or anything like that. I am no longer your daughter; I don't think I ever was! I mean, how long did you think you could keep this from me, I mean I'm not _that _stupid! Your skin is freezing cold, you never go in the sun, and there's the freaky sparkling thing happens your skin! You hardly eat or drink anything, and when you do, you hack it back up! You do not talk like you're from this century! You have superhuman strength and speed, and you never did a good job of hiding that!"

Then, I turned on each of the ones who had earned more suspicions from me.

"Alice, it's not just what happened with the high heels! Things like that happen with you all the time! You somehow just _know_ when things will happen, and everyone in this family knows it! That's why they always "slyly" look at you, to see if things will turn out alright. Because you ARE clairvoyant!"

She just looked at me and tried to think of something to say, but I was far from being done.

"Jasper. I'm a bitch, we all know it. It is really hard for anyone to calm me down when I'm in one of my frequent bitch fits. But somehow when I'm angry or upset and I am anywhere near you, I'm SUDDENLY weirdly calm. And it's not just me; everyone heads straight to you when they're angry, sad, or frustrated. Because you have some sort of power to make people calm!"

"And you!" I pointed my finger at Edward, "There is no way anyone can know me like you do! Even when it's just random things, you seem to know! You can read my mind, literally! You can, and I now know it! We were never really best friends; you just told me what you knew I wanted to hear."

Still none of them said a word.

"You are all the most pathetic, terrible, lying motherf-"

"THAT IS IT YOUNG LADY!"

This was the first time I have _ever _heard my mother yell.

"Excuse me, I-"

"You heard your mother! Now we know you are angry with us, and you have every right to be, but you will NOT talk us like that!"

"I'll talk however I want to people who are _not_ a part of my family!"

"Olivia," Emmett said softly, "don't you think you're being just a little overdramatic."

"No!" I shrieked. Okay, now I was, but just a little. "Anyway, what could you possibly have to say to me, I mean really. The only thing I can even say to you is that I need a ride to the adoption agency because I'd rather be in some orphanage than with a bunch of "people" who want to kill me!"

"Okay Olivia," Carlisle took a deep breath, "you are not going to say another word until _we_ are finished, okay."

"Yeah, I don't think I-"

"I SAID NOT ANOTHER WORD!"

I quickly shut up. I sat down and Carlisle sat beside me. He tried to put his arm around me, but I shoved him away.

He sighed, "Okay, first of all Olivia, absolutely NO ONE in this family wants to kill you. We love you too much and you have us all wrapped around your finger."

I smiled, then remembered why I was mad and my grimace was back, and he went on.

"Besides, if we ever sucked your blood, _we _would die."

"Ha-ha. Yeah, you would be so guilty."

"No, sweetie, I mean it literally."

I gave him an extremely confused look.

"You know how I'm always saying you're special. Well, I don't just say that because you're my daughter and I adore you. You know your blood type?"

"V-Negative."

"Well, the 'V' stands for vampire, your blood is lethal to all vampires. If any vampire ever tried to drink _your_ blood, they would die."

I was shocked, and even angrier.

"Oh, so I was just the only human baby could afford to keep, or did you just want to be the only vampires who could say that you owned such a rare human. You guys are even sicker than I thought."

"No, Olivia, when I delivered you I had no idea that was your blood type until the next day. And when I found out you no longer had any parents, I knew I had to take you. Especially since I already loved you when I looked into your eyes."

"Wow, that's not cliché at all dad."

He ignored that and went on. "Of course when I told the family about adopting you they wouldn't hear of it that is until I told them you were a V-Negative baby."

"I don't like that term."

"You had a relatively normal childhood."

"Except for all the lies."

"Another thing you need to hear is that _we_ do not drink _human_ blood."

I gave a skeptical chuckle.

"You know all those 'camping trips' we take? When we hunt animals? We drink _their_ blood. That is why our eyes are this golden color, it turns this color after we have fed on animals."

"And the other colors?"

"Black when we need blood the most, and red when we have fed on human blood. Now have you ever seen our eyes red?"

I shook my head. "What about the other weird stuff?"

"All vampire characteristics: cold skin, never eating or drinking, speed and strength, never sleeping, immortality, heightened senses."

"You guys _never _sleep!"

"Nope."

"And heightened senses…that coupled with your insomnia equals me never being able to sneak out. Great."

They all rolled their eyes.

I thought about all of this, and then thought of the one vampire characteristic my dad had said, that I never _really_ thought of before.

"How old are you all?"

"Are you sure you want us to answer that?"

"Well, you're the oldest right dad?"

"Technically."

"Just tell me your age and I'll have some sort of idea about the rest of you guys."

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm three hundred and sixty-two years old."

I have no idea why this was the worst pill to swallow. I was suddenly gasping for air and my stomach was turning, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I laid my head down on the wet, muddy forest floor. This interesting tidbit set me off, but I was not angry, just in shock. Everything I had ever known or thought about my family had been just horribly wrong. I had just realized my entire life has been a lie.

And then everything went black.

**Chapter 9: The Agreement**

When I woke up, it was afternoon. I had absolutely no idea what day it was. I think Thursday. I haven't been to school in a week. My friends must be freaking out. I probably have a million missed calls and texts. My Facebook wall must be so incredibly filled. I'd much rather deal with these issues in my life, than the bigger ones.

They all came in with my favorite foods.

I can't believe Carlisle asked the stupidest question in the world. "Are you okay?"

"I just found out everyone in my family is a vampire. What do you think?"

They all looked a little ashamed and I felt incredibly weird because even though I knew what they were, I had never said the word "vampire" out loud until just now, and it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Right. Well, Olivia everything you said about Edward, Alice, and Jasper yesterday was correct," Esme said.

"Seriously?" I was kinda hoping I was wrong about that.

Edward said, "I can read minds."

"I can see the future," Alice said.

"I can feel your emotions and control them," Jasper said.

I just gave them all a look of disbelief.

"Edward, how old are _you_?"

"I really don't think that-"

"Damn it! Tell me how old you are!"

He came to sit at the end of my bed, and took my hands. I held them tightly. "I'm one hundred and four years old."

They all had a look like they were ready for however I was going to take this news. But I was fine. Compared to Carlisle, I could handle this.

"And you can hear what I'm thinking right now?"

"Yes."

I pointed to my head, "Could you please demonstrate then?" I wanted to be sure.

"You're thinking, 'I really need to take a shower, and I want to eat those French fries so bad, but it'll look like I forgive them, which I do not.'"

He was right. My decision was now clear to me. I took a deep breath, "Alright, well now could you all please wait downstairs while I shower and brush my teeth, and then I'll go down and I'll try to be as mature as I can while we talk about this more."

As I showered, brushed, and put on my clothes, I thought about if I could really live with vampires. I mean, having _absolutely _no privacy, not even in my mind! And having Alice see my future, that won't always be a good thing; I mean what if she sees me meeting this really hot but "dangerous" looking guy and decides to interfere so I won't get in any trouble. That would be really irritating.

On the other hand, I have forgotten something really important about this problem. I love my family. Though they're strange, they are so loveable and…I don't know, it's just…I guess when you live with people you love your whole life, they leave their mark. I don't think I could ever leave them. However, I don't know if I could ever trust them again. Without trust, how can there be family?

So, I just sat there quietly eating my fries. In all my life, there has never been an awkward moment in my family until now, and even when there's one for a microsecond, Emmett or Alice makes a joke and things are normal.

So, this was a first.

This awkwardness lasted for almost a half an hour. I finally couldn't take it.

"So… what do you guys do when I'm asleep?"

Jasper answered, "Just the normal things we do when during the day. We read, listen to music, but mostly we…"

"Yeah?"

"Go hunting!" Emmett finished.

When he said that, I instantly looked at my ketchup, but now it looked like something entirely different.

"Oh."

More awkwardness.

Then suddenly, I thought of something they could explain to me.

"Well, you could explain exactly why Sam Uley lets us live here. I mean, on the website and in the book I got from the library, it explained that," I took a deep breath; "vampires and werewolves are natural enemies."

"Well, about a century ago…" my dad started.

"Wait! Let me just process that!" I put my hands up as if I was stopping traffic.

I took a deep breath, "Okay."

They looked disappointed, but did they really think that a night's sleep would make me get over this.

"No, but we just don't like when you're stressed out," Edward said.

"What?" I was confused, but then I remembered his _special talent_.

"Oh. Yeah."

An awkward moment.

"So...a, um…century ago, what happened?"

"Well," Carlisle started, "there was a treaty between us and the former Quileute elders, and as long as we stayed off their land, we could stay here in Forks. However, if we ever set foot in their land, a war would soon erupt."

"So that's it you guys just have to stay off their territory?"

"Well, there is more, but it's really just minor details," Emmett said. They all gave him an exasperated look.

"Just tell me."

"Well, we also promised to never, um…hunt on their land, and never turn anyone into a vampire."

I never even thought about that. I couldn't even speak, so I decided to let Edward do the talking for me.

"She wants to talk through me," Edward told them all, "she wants us to know that she never, _ever_ wants to become a vampire ever, even if we move away from the restrictions of this treaty and that she will never ever change her mind, so let's not ever breach on this subject again."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Since I wanted to move away from this topic as soon as possible, I thought of the other terms of the treaty. Then I remembered something Sam Uley said to me that day in the woods:

"_Just tell them to keep of our land, but you're acceptable I guess."_

"You guys know that since I'm not a vampire, I-"

"Yes, Olivia we know that you are allowed to go on their land, but we would prefer if you did not." My mother of all people said this.

"Yeah, well _I_ am allowed too so I will, since I'm not an animal killing mon-"

My mom put her finger to her lips to cut me off, "Do you really think your little charm tricks will work on people who hate your family?"

"Well…"

She continued, "Who hate you because you love us? They will not treat you like a human sweetie; they will treat you like you're a vampire too."

"And whose fault is that?"

They all looked down, and I have no idea why I felt bad.

"Whatever. I really don't care about those wolf people."

More awkwardness.

I couldn't take this anymore. I stood up and faced them all.

"Okay guys, I've thought about this a lot and I understand why you guys did what you did for all these years, the lying and pretending, and sneaking around and making yourselves to be something you're not I mean-"

"The point Liv?" Rosalie interrupted.

"Right, Well, though I am still extremely furious at you guys, I do promise that you will be forgiven; however, I do not promise that this will be any time soon. But It's gonna take some time to get used to this of course. I mean I don't even feel like a part of this family. I mean the awkwardness, me yelling at you all, and mom yelling at all is not normal. So it's gonna take some time to get back to some kind of normal and I'm willing to wait for that if you guys are, okay?"

I did not expect their reactions. Suddenly, all of them were giving me hugs and I heard exclamations like "Oh my God! I'm so glad you've forgiven us!" and "I can't believe this day has come so soon!"

After all that, Alice said, "Olivia, what triggered this? In my visions I didn't see you even considering forgiving us for months."

I thought about that for a minute and took a deep breath, "Well, when I saw how guilty and ashamed you guys looked a minute ago when I blamed you for the wolf thing, I realized how sorry you guys really are and how much you must love me. And when I felt bad because you guys looked sad, I knew no matter what kind of people you guys are I will eternally love you because no matter how different we are you will be my true family."

Once again I got an unexpected reaction. I thought they would laugh at how corny and lovey-dovey I just got but instead another eruption of hugs and ecstatic exclamations came about.

"Thank you, Olivia" my dad said in with a thankful look, "we never thought you could ever forgive us for what we did and now that we know you will someday, we just…thank you."

"Okay guys, before I say what I'm thinking aloud, are there any more secrets that I need to know about? Because if there are, I will probably _never_ forgive or trust you again." I waited and hoped to God, that the truthful answer was "No."

They all looked at one another, then at Edward, then Alice who both shook their heads. Then Carlisle said, "No honey, everything is out in the open now."

I sighed heavily in relief.

"Great." Alice said her usual chipper tone, "So Liv, Rose, mom? Anyone for the mall?"

"Do you even have to ask? But just so you know, I definitely think I'm in some need for lots of retail therapy." They all laughed and I smiled for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

It wasn't much, but this was a start.

**Chapter 10: Another Surprise**

It was months later that everything strange and horrendous now seemed normal and commonplace. Though, I did get used to being in a family of vampires, I wasn't quite ready to go back to school and face people. So, while I did finish out that school year in school, telling everyone I had a near-fatal illness, I decided to travel some. Of course, my parents were cool with this because Alice saw that nothing would happen; however, I did have a really awesome "substitute" guardian for the summer, the rest of that year, and the first two and a half months of the next year. She was watching me and making sure I didn't get into too much trouble. And yes, I kept up my studies, since she was also my "travel school" teacher.

Now through all this time, I called my family every day, and sometimes they visited and stayed a few days. I talked to Edward every single day, and I discovered that he was really my absolute best friend.

I was finally ready to come back and face the town of Forks. But mostly I couldn't wait to show off all of the things I bought from around the world and share my worldly stories.

I arrived on Saturday, March 12, 2005. I was so happy to be home and catch up with my family, all except Edward for some strange reason. Every time I asked where he was, they all just said he was taking a walk.

Without me? I was a little offended, but Carlisle and Alice reassured me that he had some serious problems he needed to work out before he could catch up with me. That was fine with me, if Edward needed to time to work out a problem he could have all the time he needed and if he needed more I would be right there with him, offering any help I could possibly give. After all, that's what friends and family are for.

Edward didn't come home until about three in the morning. What the hell? Some kind of welcome. He woke me up, which was not a very good idea.

"Well, hello, thank you for finally gracing little ol' me with your hello." I knew he had some issues, but really, three a.m.?

"Olivia, I'm sorry but something big has just happened and I wanted you o be the first to know!"

I really looked at him, and he looked happier than I've ever seen him in a long time.

"Okay," I sat up, "What is it?"

"You have to wait until tomorrow."

"Well, thank you for getting me excited only to let me down."

"Just be patient, I think you're going to like what I have to tell you. At least, more than the rest of the family when I told them." He had a sour look.

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow."

He kissed me on the forehead and went out the window. I gave him a mean look.

I went to see why he went back outside, but he was already gone.

The next morning, Alice woke me up. She told me to dress nicely, and that Edward was sharing the good news with me today.

As soon as I brushed and showered, I felt extremely excited and a little nervous for Edward's news. After breakfast, I stayed in my room on the phone and the computer catching up on everything I missed at school. So far, I had not missed much. Besides from the usual high school drama, nothing had changed much. But, apparently, the police chief's absentee daughter decided to come back and has caused a little stir in the junior class. Her name was Arabella, or Isabel or something like that. Whatever. I was told she's no real looker but a bunch of guys are after her, and she only arrived in January. Maybe a slut, who cares.

A few hours later, Edward called me downstairs. I was so anxious, I couldn't get there fast enough. As I walked down and looked at Edward, I slowed my steps and saw the big news. She was holding Edward's hand. Oh. My. God. Edward finally found someone he loves and wants to be with. I already know that's what it is. On our walks, I constantly begged him to get out there and find a nice vampire girl that he can settle down with. But he says the same thing every time: "It will happen when it happens, as for right now you're my girl." Sweet, but I'm glad the time has finally come. Hopefully, this _is_ a good girl, and will understand that Edward will still need time with me, just to hang out as brother and sister. And, if she doesn't understand that, I'll just make her.

As soon as I got on the ground floor, I immediately ran up to hug the girl, without even stopping to look at her, I was just too happy.

Wait. A. Minute.

I slowly released her and stepped back. Her skin wasn't freezing cold. This girl wasn't a vampire, and it was plain on her face, mainly because she was blushing so hard, I almost felt bad that the girl was embarrassed. Almost.

Then, Edward said the words that would change the lives of every member of the Cullen family, including me of course forever:

"Olivia, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan."

**Epilogue**

"Really? Really? Are you seriously serious right now?"

I tried as hard as I could to politely excuse Edward and I, and we went into the kitchen.

"Olivia, why are you upset? I thought _you_ of all people would be deliriously happy for me." He had a letdown look.

I sighed and hugged him, "You shouldn't be with her."

"Not you too. I can't believe you're saying the same thing the rest of the family has been saying for the past month. I thought you would be different, you of all people I was expecting to have my back on this."

"Look, I'm not _not_ happy for you, it's just why _her_? A human? What is she giving you that a vampire can't?"

He looked at me for a long moment. "Wait. You're upset because Bella's a human? That's it?"

"Why else would I be upset?"

"The rest of the family is worried I'll hurt her, literally."

"I know you wouldn't."

He smiled at me warmly.

"I'm just worried that this girl may be using you, and what about the fact that she will outgrow you someday if you two really are in love, I'm only concerned about _you_ Edward."

I took a deep sigh, and said the words that would start one of the biggest fights Edward and I have ever had: "You need to break up with her."

He looked at me as if right this second I was growing two heads. "That's not going to happen. I love her."

He knew what I was thinking, and not just because he can read minds. My whole family in the living room who were probably listening to our entire conversation knew what I was thinking. I was not just going to stand by and let Edward ruin his life and that Swan girl's life just because of a little infatuation that will pass. The look was plain on my face, however I simply said:

"Whatever."


End file.
